William Collado Jr.
William Collado Jr. was a character of The Originals novel series. He was the werewolf leader in New Orleans in 1766. He allied himself with the Mikaelson Family and the vampires to take down Lily Leroux. William was a member of the Collado Family. Early History Not much is known except he is the son of William Sr and had become the pack leader of the Collados not long after his father's death. Throughout The Originals Novels Series The Originals: The Loss Elijah goes to him to offer an alliance in order to defeat The Morts-Vivants as they are threatening humans, vampires and werewolves alike. Elijah tells him that the morts-vivants will not leave the werewolves alone forever, since they always have been a formidable threat to the witches of the city and they won't forget it. But, his plea falls on deaf ears as the werewolves were prideful and William says they have nothing to offer to them and he thinks it's best they carry on with the arrangement. After Elijah loses his patience, William decides to put him in the pit to let him think about the limits of his power. It is also revealed that his father, William Sr., was the werewolf that attacked Elijah at Vivianne's engagement party and that Rebekah had let Eric Moquet kill him with a stake. After pulling Elijah out of the pits, they take him out to the clearing so the werewolves could give him a trial and sentence for his crimes. When Elijah states that his crimes are numerous and unforgivable, William decides to skip over the trial and go straight to the sentence, stripping off his tunic. Elijah tells him that more deaths and more vengeance won't get him what he wants, but William counters by saying that unless it's vengeance is what he wants. He asks what Elijah could ever offer him and he tells him that he will restore his lands, the old Werewolf Quarter, a seat in the council and everything in the region that was held by the Navarros before the hurricane struck. Elijah asks that none of the venom finds its way into the veins of the vampires and there will be a guarantee that the vampires will treat them as equals. William is considering the proposal, but asks why he would believe his word will be worth anything once night falls. Elijah states that although his loyalty is to his family and the vampires, he bears responsibility for the innocent citizens of New Orleans. Elijah asks if they have a deal, but William asks for a counter offer: If he bests Elijah in single combat, then they win their lands back and he goes on his on way. If Elijah defeats him, then he'll bring his army to his war. Elijah accepts the terms and after Elijah stops at less than an inch at William's throat with his fangs bared, William then accepts defeat and takes Elijah's hand. After putting his tunic back on, William raises his voice and shouts that at night, when the moon rises, they will take the witches down. William is in Elijah's office and Rebekah is shown resenting that he's in there. When Rebekah asks if Elijah wants him in his study when the moon rises, William's eyes flare yellow, he is amused and offended. After Lisette asks William to take a look at the ranks to make sure his left flank wouldn't get tangled up with the vampire Julian's scouts, she steers him out of the study, leaving Elijah and Rebekah alone. After they defeat the witches and morts-vivants, there is meeting that had revived the old tradition of meeting at the new moon, with the werewolves attending once again. It is revealed that William had kept his end of the bargain as no vampire was touched by any venom from any werewolf. Rebekah later states that the old Werewolf Quarter is bustling again as they haven't lost any time profiting off Elijah's arrangement. Personality William had a leader personality and is shown to be able to control his pack. He is shown to hold a grudge for what happened to his father in 1722 and doesn't have a love for vampires or witches. He is shown to mock Elijah after he states that the witches will not forget them being a threat and is then dismissive. It is stated that William is not overly patient. He, however, is shown to honor a bargain as when Elijah defeated him, he accepted it and joined in helping the vampires defeat the witches. Physical Appearance William was described as being younger than Elijah had expected and had piercing blue eyes. Elijah had said when William smiled, it had reminded him of Klaus when he was in one of his particularly dangerous moods. His build is described as lean and strong, without an ounce of wasted space. His skin was crisscrossed with scars that looked like they had come from fangs and claws, and some still fresh. It's also stated that he has broad shoulders. Powers and Abilities He possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non evolved-werewolf. Weaknesses He had the typical weaknesses of a non evolved-werewolf. Appearances *''The Originals: The Loss'' *''The Originals: The Resurrection'' (Mentioned) Name *'William' is English and means "resolute protector" or "will". *'Collado' is from Spanish origin and means "hill" or "mountain pass". See also Category:Novel Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased